yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures in Flurrysitting
Adventures in Flurrysitting is the third episode of the second season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot With Twilight busy working at the School of Friendship, SpongeBob has to deal with the struggle of taking care of Flurry Heart. One day at the School of Friendship/SpongeBob came to help out Twilight It was a busy day at the School of Friendhsip, SpongeBob was the only one who was willing to help out Twilight at the school. Then, he helps her out around her office for part time. Shining Armor and Cadance arrived with Flurry Heart/SpongeBob offers to foalsit Soon, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance arrived with Flurry Heart to visit Twilight. Just as Twilgiht as getting her hooves full, SpongeBob offered to help foalsit Flurry for them. Playing some fun games with Flurry/SpongeBob realizes that he's late for work Later on, Shining Armor and Cadance were way to have their hours of break as SpongeBob started playing some fun games with Flurry. Suddenly, SpongeBob realized that he was late for work at the Krusty Krab and was affraid to tell Twilight if he's doing two things at once. At the Krusty Krab/Mr. Krabs attract the customers with Flurry Heart As soon as he made it on time, SpongeBob regreatably keeping watch on Flurry Heart as he work. Just then, Mr. Krabs came up with an idea to attract the customers with Flurry to keep the whole crowd. Twilight's concern for SpongeBob and Flurry/Sunset takes charge of the school Later, Twilight was getting concern about SpongeBob's well being for Flurry Heart. So, Sunset watched over the school while Starlight takes over her job. Soon, Twilight met with Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack. Flurry Heart feeling scared of too many people/SpongeBob change her diaper Back at the Krusty Krab, Flurry Heart was feeling scared with too many people seeing her. Suddenly, she dirties her diaper. The customers smell the horrible stench of as and Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to change it at the restroom. So, SpongeBob took Flurry to get her diaper changed. Twilight, Scrooge McDuck, and Launchpad came/Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob a break All of the sudden, there was a huge crash landing on top of the Krusty Krab. Then, Twilight, Scrooge McDuck, and Launchpad came to check on SpongeBob. Just as he explained the troubled situations he's in, Mr. Krabs decided to give him a break until he's done foalsitting. Visiting McDuck Manor/The duck kids arrived/Webby playing with Flurry Heart Soon, SpongeBob and Twilight spend their time with Flurry Heart in McDuck Manor. Just then, Donald, Daisy, and Della Duck dropped Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May, and June off as Webby started playing a tea party game with Flurry Heart. SpongeBob owes an apology to Twilight/Learning to be careful doing all at once With that, SpongeBob apologized to Twilight for worrying her about his well being with Flurry Heart. Just as she knew how he felt, she told him about the same thing she's been through back then and taught him to be careful at doing all at once. Shining Armor and Cadance take Flurry home/Happy to foalsit again someday soon As soon as Shining Armor and Cadance came to take Flurry Heart home, Twilight and Scrooge McDuck told them how responsible SpongeBob is taking care of Flurry the best way he could. So, they rewarded SpongeBob to come visit Flurry Heart to foalsit anytime soon if ready. For that, SpongeBob happy hugged Flurry goodbye hoping to see her again. Trivia * Scores # Transcript *Adventures in Flurrysitting (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225